Valentine's Day
by Snow Tigra
Summary: Finished. Duo really hates Valentine's Day, until one of the pilots decides to change his mind. evil grin


Valentines Day  
  
Author's Note: Ok, I honestly don't know if they would still celebrate the holiday but I couldn't pass up this idea, it was too cute. So just assume that in the year After Colony whatever they have Valentine's Day... oh yeah and while we're at it we'll also assume they have lockers. :P  
  
Warnings: 2x? (I don't wanna ruin it!) Other than that... a warning about what will happen to my Muse if she doesn't shut up and let me finish the stories I've already started... *glares at Musy and Shi-chan*  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, I SO wish I owned the gundam boys... but then again it is really fun to write this fanfic. The only difference would be that if I owned them I might actually make money off on insanity like this, which wouldn't be such a bad thing...   
  
VALENTINE'S DAY  
  
"I hate Valentine's Day," Duo grumbled. His eyes drifted up to the clock on the wall. All around him the class spoke happily, filling the room with mindless chatter. The noise was deafening. He sighed and chewed on the end of his pen, leaning back in the chair. Another classroom.  
  
Why did they have to go to school anyway? They were here for a mission, nothing else, so why go to classes? School was pointless when you could easily out-lecture the professor on chemistry and the like. And even if he failed the tests all he had to do was hack into the computer system and change his student record to perfect. To put it lightly, his grades didn't mean shit.  
  
Duo gave a small sigh and frowned as the pen slipped out of his hand to the floor. Glaring at the pen he reached down to grab it. As he leaned down his violet eyes caught sight of something pink and red. A girl was holding a pink letter in the shape of a heart. She had a bright smile on her face, staring lovingly at the boy across from her.  
  
"Ick, I think I'm going to gag," Duo muttered to himself. He glanced back at the clock quickly. Tick tock tick tock. Duo rubbed his eyes and yawned. Tick tock tick tock.  
  
The bell rang and Duo bolted up from his seat, grabbed his bag and sprinted down the hall. All around him the hallways were bathed and coated with pink, red and white hearts. He reached his locker in record time only to find a pink note stuffed partway into the vent, he groaned. Grumbling he mercilessly stuffed the letter in his pocket, slammed the locker shut and headed for home.  
  
The safe house, which had been selected by Quatre, was only a block or two from the school. Duo knew that if he hurried he'd beat them all home and then he could claim the laptop all to himself. Technically it was Heero's laptop Duo knew from experience that if he checked for missions first and didn't turn the sound up that high they would leave him to his games. And at the moment shooting up monsters and zombies sounded wonderfully tempting.  
  
Duo reached the safe house to find the door locked. Well, so far so good. Using his set of the keys he opened the door and stopped into the kitchen. No one. Duo yawned and dropped his bag. Yes! He had the house to himself! He headed straight for the cupboard, time for an after class snack.  
  
"Valentine's Day cookies? Ugh!" Duo tossed the heart shaped cookie back in the jar, suddenly not hungry anymore. He turned his attention toward the small table where Heero kept his laptop... but it was gone.  
  
Duo let out an exasperated sigh and dropped on to the couch. Now what was he supposed to do? He was in the mood to let off some steam and he couldn't even do that! So now what?  
  
He rolled over and heard the crinkling of paper in his pocket. Reluctantly Duo pulled out the crumbled pink letter and opened it.  
  
Happy Valentine's Day, koi.  
  
Duo groaned loudly and rolled his eyes. Now one must understand that ever since he'd become a gundam pilot Duo had hated Valentine's Day even more then he had from the very beginning. It wasn't that he hated girls, Shinigami knew he flirted with them like there was no tomorrow. No it was the boys that drove him buggy. Like it wasn't bad enough that Duo had to concentrate with Heero beside him but... of all his luck he had to be working with four of the most attractive guys on this side of the galaxy.  
  
Duo looked at the unsigned letter. It couldn't be from one of them, could it? Yeah, right, that's just wishful thinking Maxwell and you know it! But then again...  
  
Well it certainly wasn't from Heero, it just wasn't his style. It was more Heero's style to walk up with out explanation and kiss him, that was of course assuming Heero wasn't in love with Relena. He could discount Wufei and Trowa as well. Wufei had a sense of duty so strong he'd never consider getting involved with one of his fellow pilots, and it always seemed like he only had eyes for his precious metal 'Nataku'. Trowa... well Trowa was spoken for. It was so obvious that that silent boy had feelings for Quatre it wasn't even funny. And that also took Quatre out of the equation because Duo had no intention of making Trowa angry by invading his 'territory'.  
  
So who wrote the letter? Duo closed his eyes and dropped the letter to the floor. Probably just some girl from one of his classes, he was getting all worked up over nothing.  
  
"I hate Valentine's Day," he grumbled again.  
  
"Hn, that's a shame."  
  
Duo's eyes shot open just in time to see Wufei lean down out of no where and pick up the pink letter with a puzzled look. Duo sat up and quickly snatched the letter back. "Jeez! Don't scare me like that Wu-man!"  
  
Wufei just shrugged and walked for the kitchen.  
  
What? Duo thought, no glare? No 'Don't call me that Duo' or 'My name is WUFEI!'? That was strange. Duo left the letter forgotten on the couch and bounced after Wufei. He wasn't about to let that grumpy Chinese pilot get away without some reaction!  
  
But Wufei had something else in mind. As soon as Duo was within reach Wufei grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him up against the wall. Duo gave a small yelp of surprise but that was quickly cut off by a strong and forceful kiss.  
  
Duo's eyes went wide as Wufei's lips crushed against his and the Chinese pilot's tongue forced its way into his mouth. He protested for only a second out of surprise but then his protests melted away. In fact Duo himself seemed to melt against the wall, becoming completely lost in the forcefulness and passion of the kiss. It seemed like forever before Wufei pulled away and Duo was left leaning against the wall, the shocked expression still frozen across his face. Wufei smirked at him quietly, a hungry look in his eyes.  
  
"I still hate Valentine's Day," Duo choked out, his voice low from lack of breath.  
  
At that Wufei smiled and leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on Duo's forehead. "Of course you do, baka."  
  
Duo smirked back, finally regaining his mental footing. "Are you saying you don't believe me?"  
  
Wufei shrugged, the smile disappearing. In a quick motion he darted forward, much like a snake, and stopped a breath away from Duo's neck, the closeness causing Duo to shiver. "Would you like me to teach you the good things about Valentine's Day?"  
  
Duo swallowed hard. Was this really happening?! He couldn't believe it. He forced himself to nod.  
  
Wufei pulled away slowly, blowing lightly over Duo's neck as e did so, causing the boy's hair to stand on end. "Upstairs," he commanded in a low voice.  
  
Duo found his brain wasn't working, his body not registering, he was in some kind of shock. "W-why?" he managed to stutter out.  
  
Wufei's face was blank and his normal serious look had returned. "Because this is a private lesson, we wouldn't want the others to interrupt us now would we?"  
  
The shock disappeared at those words and Duo pushed himself away from the wall with a grin. "Very true, but I have to warn you, sensei, I'm a very slow learner."  
  
Wufei just nodded, the hungry look burning in his eyes. "Well, then I suppose we'll just have to study real hard... all night long."  
  
Duo grinned even more and they headed for the stairs.  
  
Behind them Quatre walked in through the door. "Hey, where are you going?"  
  
Wufei looked at Quatre with a completely serious expression. "Going to help this baka with his homework."  
  
Duo snickered and obediently followed Wufei up the stairs in anticipation. Quatre just stared in confusion and disbelief.  
  
The End.  



End file.
